


Несовместимость не проблема

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Кроссоверное хулиганство)





	Несовместимость не проблема

— Но, Пхичит, я совершенно не понимаю, что он во мне нашел!! Он такой... Такой... эльф!

— Полуэльф! — наставительно поднял палец Пхичит. — И, по-моему, единственное, что может помешать вашему семейному счастью, так это то, что с твоей шархийской, а его эльфийской наследственностью, у вас детей не будет .

— Детей у них не будет, потому что оба мальчики, — спокойно ответила Мари, ища место для окурка в и без того переполненной пепельнице. 

— Мари-и-и!.. — застонал Юри, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо в ладонях.

Мари невозмутимо потянулась за следующей сигаретой и продолжила свою мысль:

— Да и насчёт несовместимости ген шархи и эльфов я бы поспорила. Семейство Рельмо и там отличилось.

Пхичит рассмеялся. Юри всхлипнул. В углу комнаты появилось серебристое облачко телепорта.

— А вот и твой жених явился, — восторженно закричал Пхичит, подскакивая со своего места возле Юри и пересаживаясь поближе к Мари. Эльфы, конечно, существа легкомысленные, но Виктор был слишком уж ревнив, когда дело касалось его возлюбленного.


End file.
